New life in Point Place
by fhunter
Summary: It's been five years Eric never came back on new year's now he is back but a little bit damaged can being back home with friends and family help and what happens when he finds himself starting to fall for a certain rich bernette, and she starts to fall for him will there friends and family support there new feelings or will certain people try to keep them apart for themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Coming home

1983 point place Wisconsin January 5 9am

Eric Forman looked at his parents house from the drive way with his duffle bag on his broad shoulder and suitcase in his hand, he thought about all that happened in the last five years him breaking up with Donna in a letter, deciding not to come home for new years instead staying in Africa studding and teaching the children.

He was no longer the skinny twitchy 5'10 boy that left home, now he was 6 foot 3 inch 200 pound man with six pack on his stomach, muscles on his arms he even has shoulders now.

Eric thought about is life in Africa and the other country's he went to with his friends that he made in Africa while he was learning, he had his good memories but he also has bad memories, the bad memories are why he decided to come home not just being done with schooling.

_Clank _

Eric looked in the garage to see his dad fixing the Toyota he smirked and walked slowly toward the garage, when his dad final looked up he saw him pale and drop the exhaust pliers

"Eric?"

"Hey dad"

Eric watched as Red fast walked over to him not really running, he drop his bag and suitcase as Red pulled him in a man hug witch he returned, after a few minutes Red pulled back and looked at him up and down.

"look at you we send you to Africa a boy and we get back a man" Red said smirking.

Eric smirked back as father and son picked up the bags and walked in the sliding door to see his mom cooking something that smells really good, "Red dinner will be done in a few minutes why don't you set the table for me please" Kitty said.

"I hope you made a lot Kitty because look who's here" Red said

When his mom looked up he watched as her mouth dropped as she dropped the spoon, "OH MY GOD ERIC!" his mom ran to him and pulled him down for a hug and kissing his face while crying, he hugged her back before standing up, "oh I'm so happy my baby boy is home (cry laugh) oh I'm going to through you a welcome home party we can invite all your friends and the neighbors!" his mom said

"mom, I really don't want that, please I just want to get settled in and go look for a job and just...I want peace right now ok" Eric told his mother when it looked like she was going to argue Red stepped in "of course son if that's what you want we won't through you a party"

Kitty got a look from Red saying don't argue so she did the next best thing, she went to the stove before the food burned while saying "well Eric since your home why don't you sit down and I'll make some more dinner especially since you've grown so much (laugh)"

Eric smiled and sat down Red sat across from Eric "so son how was Africa?" Eric looked up then shrugged "deserts lots of exotic animals you know the usual" he said in a casual tone when really he was about to have an anxiety attack Eric closed his eyes and breath deeply and exhale slowly once the anxiety went away he open his eyes to see his mom putting pork chops on the table with green beans, mash potato, and salad.

"so how has everyone been" Eric asked that was when his mom told him about the gang Hyde was still with Sam after she divorced her first husband and are living in the same apartment building as Fez and still working at Grooves while also working with WB, Fez and Jackie broke up after kissing on new year's but was still working at the salon together, Jackie moved back in with Bob after the break up, Donna moved to Madison and was dating some guy name Randy that helped at Hyde's music shop Michael was raising Betsy at his parents house by himself after Brook died just a month ago.

"so Eric get your schooling all done and everything?" Kitty asked

"Yeah mom, I did, I now have a master degree in teaching, science, math, engineering, criminal justice and Art while also learning survival stuff and other things" Eric answered

"well good for you son you not only got a degree in teaching but in other stuff to and a master at that good work boy" Red said

Eric looked him in the eye and said "thank you sir"

After dinner Eric went to his old room to see a sowing machine desk that apparently the nice Randy made with his dad on the left and a twin size bed in the middle of the room, he sat on the edge of the bed and started taking his boots off, he changed his cloths from jeans and t-shirt to his sweat pants and muscle shirt to wear to bed, he stopped wearing spider-man and other comic stuff since he was in Africa, don't get him wrong he still liked though things, star wars and GI Joe he just learned to not talk about them as much now.

Eric lay down on left side and as he was going to sleep he thought _maybe I'll make a new life in my old town _with that he closed his eyes and hope he didn't have nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eric's life before coming home

1979 Africa eight months after arriving

_**Eric was laying down on his cot in the hut for the students from the states who are also hear to get there degree, Eric at this point had a four pack abs as of now but that will change, as Eric was reading a letter from his mom telling him how things are and that she will be sending a tape recording of things he is missing.**_

_**The cot to his right squeaked and looked over to see Nick Hale sitting on his cot smiling that had Eric raising his right eyebrow in a silent question, **_

"_**whatcha doing forman?"**_

"_**reading a letter from my mom saying how she is going to send a tap recorder with things I'm missing from home"**_

_**with that same smile still on his face "well hurry up we have kids to teach and I want to see if the cute blond will finally say yes to a date with me" Nick said wiggling his eyebrows up and down, Eric laughed and got up from his cot, as they got to the huts with the kids they where teaching already there Eric went to his students and started the lessons.**_

_**By the end of the day Eric was exhaustive but was happy he gets to teach kids that needed to learn, he was the happiest when he was teaching it made him feel like he was finally doing something with his life, just as he was about to go to sleep someone jumped into his cot with him,Nick climbed in damn it.**_

"_**dude, get off and get out I'm not into like that man" Eric said as he tried to push Nick out, Nick laughed as did Henry Brnale, Gorge Williams, Vic Bernet and Daryl Winchester, Nick grabbed Eric and started to cuddle him while acting like he was humping him witch ended up with Eric and Nick wrestling around on the cot.**_

_**Henry and Vic walked over and pulled Nick off the cot and off of Eric and into his own cot, "alright guys get off me I was just kidding" Nick said shacking off Henry and Vic, Eric sat up looking at his friends, Nick was 6' foot with black hair and blue eye's, Henry and Vic where 6' foot 2 inches Henry with wavy medium brown hair and Vic with short red hair, Gorge was 6'foot 3 inches with thick blond hair swiped off to the right, and Daryl who was 6' foot 1 inch with dirty blonde hair that went to his shoulders.**_

_**All of them muscle as Eric is slowly getting to it will probably take a while but Eric didn't mind and they where helping in that department, "ok Nick besides trying to hump me what did you need" Eric asked**_

_**Nick smiled and held up six airplane tickets "well my friends the director came while you all where teaching the children and said that we will be going to other country's as part of the program, tomorrow we will be flying off to Rome." **_

_**Eric looked at his friends and grind as they whooped and high five each other, Nick sat next to Eric and put his arm on shoulder, "this is gonna be great man don't you think?" Nick asked**_

_**Eric looked over at Nick and smirk "yeah man, this is gonna be awesome" even though Nick acted like a goofball sometimes he can be very serious when it was need the most, he was also Eric's Best friend here beside Hyde.**_

"_**well man lets get our sleep we have a early morning coming" Nick said as he shoved Eric in the shoulder, Eric shoved back and layed down not knowing that these trip will not only be the happiest but also the baddest experience he has had.**_

1979 Rome Italy

_**Eric and his friends took pictures of all the historical places by themselves and with them standing in front of them, after having his and Nick picture taken in font Colosseum having each other in a headlock grinning, they all walked off to find something else to do.**_

_**Earlier they all went to the stores and got sovereign for there family back home Eric decided to keep whatever he got for his family and friends back home in crates because of how the tape recorder that he got before they left was scratched and almost broke because of the post office so now he wasn't taking the chance with the gifts.**_

"_**Hey guys lets go to the bars tonight and meet some pretty Italian lady's" Daryl said the others agreed as Henry walked in front of them and started to shake his but in front of them making Eric and the others laugh.**_

1980 Africa

_**After going to Rome Italy for a month, they went Cairo Egypt, Paris France,and Ireland for the rest of the year, now they were back in Africa where they were meet with children of all size running toward them, hugging there legs, and telling them how much they miss them and how they where glad they where back.**_

_**Three months later everything was back to normal, more teaching and learning new things, Eric got more muscle and grew to 6 foot 3 inches, as Eric and the guys where taking a break playing basket ball with the kids as the village people watched them with a smile, when a scream was heard.**_

_**Eric was the first to act and ran to where the scream came from, when he got there his student a girl named Boipelo the smallest in third grade and youngest of two older siblings was trapped, her back was to a boulder while a lion was in front her about to pounce.**_

_**Eric didn't think he ran while pulling out his dad's Swiss army knife out of his pocket pulling the blade out just as the lion jumped Eric jumped and tackled it on its side, as the lion was trying to get back up Eric brought the knife down on its head instantly killing it.**_

_**He got up on shaking legs and walked over to Boipelo, once he was in front of her he got down on one knee and was about to ask if she was ok when she through herself at him, wrapping her small arms around his neck while saying 'dankie dankie', Eric closed his eyes and wrapped his arm that didn't have blood on it around her '**__**jy is welkom'.**_

_**Eric stood up with his arm under her butt holding her close to him as he walked back to the villagers that ran over to them, Boipelo's family came running to him where her mother took her daughter in her arms crying in relief as her father shook his hand thanking him, Boipelo's mother pulled him for a hug and kissed his cheaks as she thanked him.**_

_**Once Eric was realest he watched as the village men took the lion to get skinned and all, he felt a hand on his shoulder making him jump and tighten the grip on the swift army knife he turned to find Nick looking at him in concern as the others looked at him with concern as well, he couldn't blame them as his body was still shaking after what happen.**_

"_**your gonna be ok man, we got you" Nick said as he caught him before he fell from shock, Nick and Daryl each grabed a arm and put them around there shoulders as Vic, George and Henry smiled softly as they walked behind them.**_

_**Later that night the village threw a celebration in honor of Eric and how he saved Boipelo's life from the lion, the village leader named him Eric the lion and they gave him the skin of the lion he killed with its head still attached once it was made sure it would never smell, ruin, or break, once they all went back to the hut, Eric put the lion skin in a creat by it self so it didn't get damaged.**_

_**He laid down about to go to sleep when he saw his friends watching him "yes?" **_

_**Nick was the one to ask what was on there mind "you gonna be ok, Forman?"**_

_**Eric sighed "yeah I will be, I mean I was just shocked you know I didn't think or get scared like i thought i would, I just acted and I don't feel bad about what did, so yeah I'll be ok" he looked over and saw them smile with proud looks on there faces, Eric smiled back "night guys" with that they went to bed.**_

1981 Amazon Forest

_**Another year past after the incident everything went back to normal, well as normal as can be with the village kids looking at Eric as a hero and fallowing him around, the men of the village decided to teach him how to defend himself after the lion incident and gave him a African knife and sword, and the women as they already looked at Eric with lust because of how his body changed but now the lust grew and they started to rub up against him so he would take them to his bed and make one of them his wife witch was not gonna happen.**_

_**After that the months went buy and they traveled again to Russia, China, and Japan while Eric and his friends where in the Asian country they all decided to learn martial arts to defend and just have fun, now Eric knew karate, Akihito, taekwondo, jujitsu, judo,and muay thai.**_

_**Right now they are in the Amazon Forest taking a tour threw the forest seeing the exotic animals and plants, as they settled in for the night Eric and Daryl shared a tent while Nick and Henry shared and Gorge and Vic in another.**_

_**Before going to sleep Daryl went to piss and Eric was settling in his sleeping bag when he heard a scream and ripping noise, Eric ran out with his knife to see Daryl getting mob buy three tigers, everyone else ran away but Eric he couldn't lose a friend so he tackled two of the tigers away as he jumped on the third and pulled it off of Daryl,**_

_**Eric stabbed the tiger in the mouth and pushed it off of him as he was about to grab Daryl he forgot the other two tigers as one roared while the other clawed him across the chest, Eric jumped back as he thew his knife at the tiger that clawed him and hit it in the eye, once it was dead Eric pulled his dad's knife out and stood in front of Daryl keeping the last tiger from getting to him.**_

_**Both Eric and tiger circled each other not taking there eye's off one another, the tiger went to pounce on him but Eric rolled to the left then stabbed it in the side, hearing it cry out as Eric jumped on it and sliced it throat.**_

_**Eric stood up and ran to Daryl seeing him still alive, "don't worry buddy I'm gonna get you help" Eric said, Eric put one of Daryl's arm around his shoulder while putting a arm on his waist, as he stood up Daryl cried out in pain from the move, Eric with Daryl at his side dragged him across the camp site and to where he saw everyone else run off to, once Eric got to a clearing he saw everyone there.**_

"_**QUICK CALL FOR A HELICOPTER!" Eric yelled**_

_**there guide got on the walkie talkie where he said the medical helicopter will be here in five minutes, Eric put Daryl down with the others help and started to put pressure on his wounds, as the helicopter landed they took Daryl on a stretcher while one of the medic raped Eric's chest to stop the bleeding the medic said Eric will need stitches so they forced him in the helicopter as well.**_

_**After a month in the hospital Eric was release with instruction to take it easy and not move much or the stitches will come out, as Eric and his friends minus Daryl went back to Africa, Eric was wondering if this was worth it with so much danger and all but then he decided he will do another year and see what happens.**_

1982 Afghanistan

_**Well now they did it After getting back from the Amazon Forest they went back to teaching and Eric finally learn how to fix a car and doing mechanical things to fix houses, one day the kids were going on a field trip but before they even got half way out of the village a hidden bomb went off and flipped the bus over.**_

_**Eric and his friends ran to the bus as it caught on fire, Eric and Nick were getting the kids off the bus from the back door while the others were getting the ones in the front including the bus driver.**_

_**As Eric was getting what he thought was the last he herd crying in the middle he looked to find Arjana stuck between seats, Eric moved to get her even with the flames getting hotter, just as he was about to grab her hand, he was pulled back "What are you doing I gotta save her!" Eric yelled**_

_**Nick pulled Eric to the exit while saying "Eric, the bus is about to explode we gotta go!" **_

"_**No I won't leave her, Let me go!" Eric struggled against Nick but it was no use just as they got out and only took five steps the bus exploded, Eric got up and looked at the bus in horror and guilt.**_

_**After that day and three months later they got there master degree's and they where about to head home when the US military came and ask them to help get information on another country.**_

_**Now here Eric was getting torturer for trying to save Vic after they found the small group of rebels and Eric got all the information for the US so it could be better protected, they where spotted and made a run for it only for Vic to fall behind and got captured by the enemies of the US, once Eric saw Vic wasn't with them he handed the information to Gorge and went back to save Vic, now Eric was forced to watch as they tortured Vic for information when he past out they started torturing him, they wiped his back with sharp ends that took skin, they punched him, burn him with iron stick, and was about to do more when there was an explosion.**_

_**Once Eric knew they were busy Eric swing his body up so he can get his dad's knife out, once he got it he cut his binds and limped over to Vic, finding a weak pulse he unties Vic and drags him and himself out of the hideout and out of enemy territory.**_

_**When Eric saw his other friends he sighed in relief over the explosions and gun fire he yelled "HURRY VIC NEEDS A MEDIC" Eric put Vic down to see him gasping for air.**_

"_**Hold on Vic, help is on the way" Eric said as he put pressure on the wound that he knew Vic was dieing from Vic grabbed Eric's arm making look Vic in the eyes.**_

"_**E E Eric, g g guys y y you have b been a great f f friends and was like a b brothers to me" Vic gasped**_

"_**Vic your gonna be ok don't you dare die on me man" Eric said**_

_**Vic smiled as he pulled a letter and a ring from his pants pocket and gave it to Eric "g give this letter t to my f family p p please and the r ring t to m my girlfriend t tell h h her I I I'm sorry and l l love her please"**_

_**Eric bit his lips as tears formed in his eyes, Eric nodded and took the two items "I promise Vic"**_

_**Vic smiled at Eric and the guys who had tears running down there face before he took his last breath, Eric bowed his head as he tried to serpress his tears.**_

_**Eric felt a hand on his shoulder and was dragged from Vic's body to saftey, after that they packed up they all exchanged numbers and addresses to keep in touch afterwards they got on the plane to go home back to the US.**_

* * *

dankie means thank you in Afrian

jy is welkom means your welcome in African


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Red helps Eric and meeting Betsy

_Ahhhh!_

_Help me Mr. Forman!_

_Y You are like a brother to me._

Eric woke up sweating and gasping for air as the nightmares started he looked over at the alarm clock and saw it was just past midnight, Eric sighed as he rolled over sitting on the side of the bed, he put his head in his hands as he thought about what to do with his life now that he was home again.

Eric got up and went downstairs to get a drink of milk see if it will help get him back to sleep even though he knew it wouldn't, as he got to the kitchen he saw the light on and hoped it wasn't his mother don't get him wrong he loved his mom it's just that she was way to smothering and overbearing.

As he open the door at least one prayer was answered it was his dad sitting with a cup of hot chocolate, Red looked up as he heard the swinging door to the living room open and saw his son walk into the kitchen he could tell something was bothering him but decided if he wants him to know he will tell him when he is ready.

"hey son what are you doing up?"

Eric looked at his dad then shrugged "couldn't sleep" was his only answer as he poured some hot chocolate as well and went to sit across from Red, as they drank there hot chocolate Red looked over at Eric and saw he was in his own world, "_something is bothering him, oh well he'll tell me when he is ready_" Red thought as he finished his hot chocolate "well I'll see you in the morning son" Eric sighed then forced a smile "night dad" Red wasn't fooled with the force smile but ignored for now and went to bed.

Eric sat in the kitchen for a while til sleep started to hit him, as he went into the living room turning off the kitchen light, he thought about his old room and decided just to sleep on the couch.

The next morning kitty looked at her son on the couch his feet and some of his legs hanging off one end while his arm hanged the other, she looked up the stairs to see Red coming down "Red do you see this, why is he sleeping on the couch" Kitty whispered, Red looked at Eric with what was close to a soft look before gently pushing his wife to the kitchen.

"let Eric sleep Kitty"

Kitty started making breakfast when the sliding door opened to revel Michael with Betsy "hey Mrs. Forman um can Betsy stay the night here and get on the bus to school from here, see I'm getting transferred to the night shift starting tomorrow so?" Michael said

"well of course Michael were happy to have Betsy here" Kitty said

Kelso smiled and put Betsy down "ok, Betsy I'll see you later ok" Betsy nodded while saying "ok, daddy" Kelso gave Betsy a kiss on the head and walked out to go to work.

Betsy looked at the two adults that were nominated her grandparents, before she decided to go watch some cartoons, when she got in the living room she saw a man that she never met before, she watched at the man sat up and rub his face, she could tell he has been crying.

Eric got up as the morning hit him, he rubbed his face to get rid of the sleep as well as the tears that appeared, Eric froze as he felt someone watching him after having near death and being torturer his seances have heighten.

Eric looked to see a little girl around six years old staring at him, she had brown wavy hair, brown eyes wearing a rainbow shirt and black shorts with white snickers, he felt his heart tighten as he looked at this little girl in the eyes as they reminded him of other things, Eric smiled as he asked "hello, who are you?"

Betsy tilted her head to the right as she considered answering or not but as she looked into his eyes she felt a kinship in him for some reason more than she did with her own father after her mother went to heaven all her daddy did was what he wanted he never tried to talk to her about mommy, Betsy walked until she was in front of him, "I'm Betsy Kelso, who are you?

Eric's eyes widen briefly '_so this is Michael's daughter I haven't seen since see was a baby_' Eric smiled "I'm Eric my parents are Kitty and Red"

Betsy twitched her nose "you look scruffy"

Eric's mouth dropped open in shock at that before he narrowed his eyes "well your a shrimp"

Betsy stuck her tongue out at him, then started to giggle, Eric smirked then got up from the couch as he walked to the stairs to take a shower he rubbed Betsy's head in affection, Betsy watched the man known as Eric in awe as he went upstairs.

Betsy walked over to the couch and sit down in a daze as she touched her head '_daddy never rubbed my head like scruffy did_' she thought about how her daddy used to give her hugs and kisses now since her mommy went to heaven daddy hasn't really been there for her, sure he will play with her but when a pretty girl walked by or if he got board he would forget about her.

Betsy felt a hand on her head and looked up to see scruffy looking at her in concern, she felt something in her heart at that as she smiled at him, Eric came back down stairs after a shower in worn jeans and very dirty shirt that had oil and grim on it from working on cars.

Eric saw Kelso's daughter sitting on the couch lost in thought, as he went over he saw sadness, pain, loneliness, and a little happiness, Eric grew concern when he stand there for five minutes and she hasn't come out of her funk so he put his hand on her head and saw her jump a bit before she smiled.

Eric smiled back before leading her to the kitchen to get breakfast, once everyone was seated and started eating, Kitty asked "so Eric what are you gonna do today?"

"well I thought I check out the Toyota, see what all needs done on it, then tomorrow go to point place elementary see if they need any teachers there in either math, or science" Eric answered

Red smirked as everyone was eating, thinking how proud he was of his son and how much he had accomplish, Kitty took Betsy to the bus for school once they went out the door Eric looked over at Red and decided to just ask him what has been on his mind lately.

"hey dad, I was wondering if you could help me buy a car and find a house to buy as well"

Red looked at his son in shock "the car I will help, but do you have enough money to buy a house son? And what about settling in first and all that?"

Eric took a deep breath "dad, things happened that I'm not ready to talk about but with it I have enough money also I do want to settle I just don't want to burden you and mom."

Even though Eric and his friends weren't really part of the military the military still count them as veterans and a special group so with that and the money Eric saved up over the years he had millions of dollars.

Red nodded his head "ok son, later will go get you a vehicle, tomorrow well go find a house for you as well get furniture for it, but Eric you can stay here or visit as long as you want."

Eric smiled "thanks dad, I'll look at the Toyota and if it needs fixing I'll contact some friends I made in japan to see if they can get the parts for it"

Later that day after seeing the Toyota need new engine and transmission Eric put the order in with his friends in japan on his cell phone that he got while he was in Africa, Eric and his dad went to auto stores looking for a vehicle when Eric decided with a 1983-85 Jeep Grand Wagoneer.

The wagoneer was blue and black, after they went to the va to get Eric some drivers licences, when they got home Kitty was gushing about Eric's new vehicle about how nice and big it was, Kitty then asked Red to fix some plumbing in the house witch Eric said he would do and write down anything the house needed that was to old to fix anymore and need to be replaced.

After fixing what he could around the house and writing what needed to be replaced, Eric went to bathroom to shower, once Eric got out he wiped the mirror and looked at the scars on his body, he hated they only show the pain and horror he went threw.

Eric put on some sweat pants and blue t-shirt not being able to look at them anymore and walk downstairs once he got down the last step he felt a tiny body knock into his legs, Eric looked down to see Betsy hugging his legs and smiled as he put a hand on her head and rubbed it in affection.

After picking Betsy up Eric walked into the ketchen to see his mom cooking and his dad waiting for the food, after putting Betsy in the chair and sitting next to her seeing as she wouldn't let go and told him to sit next to her, Kitty put the food on the table and everyone started eating while listening to Betsy about her day.

When Eric finished eating and went to go to bed, the sliding door opened as Michael walked in and took Eric's seat after saying hi to his daughter and gave money for letting Betsy stay here, Michael ignored Betsy while talking to as he didn't know how to talk to her and took off after seeing he was about to be late for work.

Betsy went upstairs to find scruffy and found him in his room with his arm over his eyes, Betsy could see he was crying but didn't say anything about it instead asked if he could read her a bed time story after helping her with her homework.

Eric put Betsy to bed and read to her after she got done with her homework and changed into her pink pj's, as he tucked her in he kissed her forhead and smirked as he saw Betsy smile in her sleep and went to bed himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Getting a job, New House, and Telling Red

The next morning after having a rough night Eric got woken up by Betsy running in and jumping on him telling him to get up, after tickling the little monster as Eric named her then, Eric went downstairs to eat where his mom told him she talked to a teacher that worked at the elementary school as they came in yesterday with a broken finger to find out that they do need a math teacher and his mom asked them to get an interview for him.

So now here he is sitting after his interview wearing nice cloths waiting to see what the Principal would say, as the Principal came out he was in his fifties and balding, the Principal was grinning as he walked up to him, "congratulation Eric you got the job"

Eric smiled as he shook the principle hand "really oh this is great, thank you sir I won't let you down"

"I know you won't especially with your list of masters your parents must be proud"

"they are sir"

After the interview Eric went home and told his parents he got the job and starts next Monday, they where happy for him as Red and Eric went out to find a house for Eric, after looking and talking to real estate people Eric found a house he really liked a white two stories house with 9 bedrooms 8 bathrooms, a large living room, kitchen, theater room, 2 room garage and a big pool outside with a big shed on the right corner also wide backyard fenced in.

[by the way I don't know if a house like this exist I just made it up]

Eric signed the papers and paid for the house, after getting the keys, him and his dad went to the water, electric, cable and phone company to have it all started up, they then went to the stores to get furniture and anything else for the house for it to be sent there, they went to fatso burgers to eat lunch and talked about cars and other things.

When they got home there was still a few hours until dinner, Betsy ran out of the house and asked Eric to if he could take her to the park witch he agreed to, when they left Kitty smiled as she thought about her own grand babies and how she hoped she got some now that Eric was back, Red came into the kitchen as he heard his wife muttering about grand kids and all Red could do was smirk as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked outside to the garage.

At the park Eric was playing with Betsy pushing her on the swing, chasing her around, making sure she didn't fall on the play house and playing all sorts of games, after Eric took her to get ice cream and then started to head home.

When they got home his mom was just setting the table, she told them to wash there hands and get ready for dinner, Eric let Betsy go first so she could get cleaned up, when they were done they walked into the kitchen and started eating.

That night Eric woke up again from nightmares he went to the kitchen and saw his dad sitting at the table, as he sat down his dad put the mug down, "Eric what has been bothering you I mean being in Africa couldn't have been that bad" Red said

Eric sighed "dad, do you sometimes think of the war?"

"sometimes, was being in Africa that bad?"

Eric got up and got two beer out of the fridge he past one to his dad as he pop the other one open and took a sip of it, "worse" he then told him about what happen to him and his friends as he explained he watched as his dad's face get paler and paler buy the time he got to the end Red's face was so pale you could see the veins in them.

Red couldn't believe what he heard his son must be making it up but the more he heard the more he believed, when his son was done talking all he could think was '_I almost lost my son to many times_' he went to touch his son's shirt but paused at it, he looked at Eric in the eye's asking with them.

Eric got up and turned so his back was to his dad and slowly lift his shirt til it was completely off, he waited a few minutes before slowly turning to face him, he didn't look at his dad just stared at the wall behind him.

Red stared at the scares in shock and sadness before getting up and pulling his son in a hug, he griped him tightly as he tried to keep the tears from forming, Eric hugged back just as tight as his body shook so he didn't cry.

Red sighed then grabbed Eric's face in both of his hands "son, those scars are proof that you survived and lived, don't ever be ashamed of them wear them with pride, ok"

Eric took a shaky breath before nodding his head, Red then smiled "I'm proud of you son so so proud, time will help with the memory's if you have to wright them down in a journal ok"

tears fell then at that as Eric stared at his dad "thanks dad, talking to you helped"

with that they both went to bed, the next morning Eric woke for the first time without nightmares and smiled.


End file.
